It's better not to be alone
by aki-tsuki
Summary: Takao asks Midorima to move hin with him. Will he agree? MidoTaka One Shot


„Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaan!~"

Midorima could hear Takaos scream all across the schoolyard. The boy was running towards him.

„Takao.." Midorima closed his eyes in annoyance and adjusted his glasses. „Can you fucking stop calling me like this? In front of all these people?" He glared at the smaller boy.

Takao smiled apologizing. „I am sorry, _Shin-chan_, but I have to tell you something very important."

„What is it, Takao?"

„Let's just discuss about this somewhere else, I don't want anyone to notice something.."

The black haired went to Midorimas back and pushed him with his hands towards the school gate.

„Wait, Takao. What do you think you're doing? We have lessons."

The taller boy fought himself free and stood now beside Takao.

„Yea, I know, but school can wait. C'mon, Shin-chan. It's very important and you will be the first to know it!"

Takaos face was decorated with a big grin, the excitement made his eyes glaze.

Midorima sighed. „Alright. Where do you want to go?"

„That's the Shin-chan I love!" Takao laughed and put his arms around his boyfriend, which was quite difficult because of Midorimas height.

„Oi, I thought we already discussed about behaving like this in public!" Midorima glaraed at Takao, as the said boy walked out oft he gate like nothing's happened.

„So, what ist that you wanted me to know, Takao?"

The two were standing on a bridge, there were no other people around, most oft hem were at work or at school. Instead of saying something, Takao said nothing and so they fell in a long silence. But a comforting one, where there were no words needed. They enjoyed just standing there quietly and wathcing the water flowing by.

After a while, Takao turned around. Midorima, a bit shocked about the sudden movement of his friend, also turned and they looked at each other.

„Shin-chan." Takao started, but he felt quite strange talking about this, Midorima could see it.

„Umm, I-I want you to..to.."

„Geez. Takao, just say it." Midorima was annoyed already, he should have been in school right now.

„I want you to move in with me!" Takaos facial expression changed from uncofortable to determined.

„Huuuuuh?" The green haired widened his eyes. _What did he say? Move in..with him? _

„Yes. Um, Shin-chan. My parents buy a new apartment for me, they want me to learn how to life on my own..."

Takao turned away to watch the water again. Midorima watched him carefully, still shocked about the words his friend just said.

„..But I don't want to be on my own, you know? I want to be near you all the time."

Midorima sighed. He simply couldn't believe what Takao planned. Well, they were lovers..in a way. But still, he never imagined living with him. He was not that type of person.

„Takao. Oi. You know that this stuff sounds weird? How did imagine it to be? Living together, I mean."

Takao turned again to look at his lovers eyes. He could clearly see the confusion in his eyes, but he did not want to withdraw from this situation now. He thought about this from the moment his parents told him to finance a new flat for him, on his own. Not far away from theirs though. He never liked being alone in the first place, so the first person on his mind to ask was of course Midorima.

„Naww, Shin-chan! Just be optimistic for once, ok? My parents finance that apartment, so we don't have to quit basketball for jobs or anything. It would be too big for me alone anyway. And you always tell me how you argue with your parents. So it would be nice for you too to just get awa-"

„Takao. I did not mean the finances. I meant you and me."

„You seriously ask me that? It's not like we haven't been together for a year now or anything.."

Midorima knew that they were getting along anyway. But he could not deny it, he was alaways worrying about little things, worry about the future and the persons nearest to him. Takao was imprtant to him, in a stupid, clingy way. But could not show it. It was simply not his character to show his feelings.

The taller boy closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses once again. He had to think about this. Really think about this. He was old enough to decide on his own where to live. And Takao was right, it would be nice to get away from his parents for a while..

He sighed again.

Takao and Midorima were sitting on the sofa. They were exhausted, it was hot and sweat was running from their forheads.

„Geeeeeez! I didn't imagine it to be THIS stressing! It was like a bonus torture from the coach!"

Takao whined and leaned back, with his eyes glued to the ceiling.

„Me neither. I'll go take a shower."

The green haired stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

„WAAAAAAAAAAIT ~! Shin-chan!"

Midorima stopped and turned around.

„What is it?"

Takao rose up and went up to him. He laid his arm around the taller boy, though he had to stand on his toetips. He smirked.

„I'll come with you."

He ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

„Do I have a choice?" Midorima asked as he stood in front of the door.

„Nope!"

Midorima sighed and smiled at the same time, as he opened the door to their bathroom.

_It is much funnier living with him. _


End file.
